The present invention relates in general to a temperature-sensing system adapted for a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to a wireless temperature-sensing system for a cooking untensil.
Recently, there have been provided cordless temperature monitor system for detecting an inner temperature of a foodstuff placed within a cooking apparatus such as a microwave oven. Such a cooking probe as applied the cordless monitoring system was disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,222 issued May 16, 1978, entitled "TEMPERATURE TELEMETRY FOR A SETTABLE COOKING PROBE".
In the conventional cordless monitoring system, however, a power source was needed within the cooking probe to provide control signals indicative of the inner temperature. The provision of the power battery resulted in a considerable increase in the volume and cost of the cooking probe as compared to its limited usefulness.
Therefore, there has been a desire to eliminate the power battery from the cooking probe so as to make the cooking probe compact and to lower the cost of the cooking probe.